Naruto Uzumaki y la señora de los rodillos
by Nymphyta Doradita
Summary: Una nueva aventura le espera al equipo 7... confusiones, amor, destrozos, locuras... ramen xD todo esto y mucho más de la mano de la chica nueva, que traerá mas de un dolor de cabeza xD


Nym: Holaaaaa xD este es mi primer fic, así que supongo que antes que nada tendre que decir que los personajes de la historia no son mios (bueno, algunos si) y que esto mezcla un trocito de varias historias distintas, pero principalmente de naruto. No lo hago por ofender a nadie, ya que todos los personajes de la historia acaban arrastrados y humillados por igual xD (bueno, mas o menos xD) y...no seais muy duros. Crítica constructiva, no destructiva que no tengo demasiada experiencia escribiendo xD si no os gusta, no leais para luego insultarme... por que no os servirá para nada. Dicho esto, espero que disfruteis de mi horrible historia ^^

Inner: callate ¬¬

Nym: jooo yo que he echo T.T

Naruto uzumaki y la señora de los rodillos

Capítulo 1: La loca

Érase que se era, un día en la feliiiiiiiiz feliiiiiiiiz feliiiiiiiiiz academia ninja de estaban listos para la graduación…solo quedaban asignar los grupos y los profesores para las , Ino y Sakura estaban hablando juntas, pero una chica nueva estaba con ropa que tenía puesta parecía ropa del futuro, como para dentro de 10 añ verdad era que esa ropa molaba.Y, además, traía el pelo de varios colores a la ño claro, azul eléctrico y rosa fucsia (PERO FUCSIA EH?) Nadie sabía nada de esa chica, nada más que la habían adelantado un curso en la academia y no hacía el último curso, solo se graduaba y no sabian por que.

Sakura:¡¡¡AY!!! Estoy TAN nerviosa…¡¡¡SEREMOS GENNINS!!!

¿?:Sakurita…o sea, tengo serias dudas de que vayas a pasar…o sea es que tú…bueno, tu eres un poco debilucha… o sea ¿sabes?

Sakura:habló la nueva…oye Nym, que tu no sabes nada de mi.

Ino: eso es cierto…no te atrevas a insultar a la frentona. Solo puedo hacerlo yo.

Nym: Pos va a ser que ya no o sea ¿sabes? Ahora…solo YO puedo insultarla…o sea, que si quieres me tienes que pedir permiso.O sea que ya sabes quieres, pide permiso que ya con eso seguro que te digo que sí.

Ino:¿¡PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!?

Nym:¡PUES YO SOY LA MEJOR, O SEA! ¿POR QUE CREES QUE ME HE SALTADO ESTE CURSO Y ME HAN PASADO DIRECTAMENTE A LA GRADUACION? O SEA ¿LO SABES?

Hinata:¿Qué? ¿po…por qué?

Nym: Por que…-Nymphadora se puso una linterna bajo su cara como cuando se cuentan historias de miedo-¡EL PROFESOR TUVO UN ACCIDENTE CUANDO BAJABA POR LAS ESCALERAS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA o sea…super mega golpe el que se metió.

Todas:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nym:desconectad, o sea… que era broma…

Hinata:¿e…en serio?

Nym:no, o sea, de verdad que tuvo un accidente por las escaleras.

Todas:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nym:ay pero… ¿qué tiene de malo ayudar a un profe a levantarse después de haberse caído por las escaleras? o sea…no sé…

Ino:¡PERO SI ES QUE DABAS MIEDO CON LA LINTERNITA DE LAS NARICES! ¡CREIAMOS QUE LE HABIAS TIRADO TU!

Nym:o sea…¿no lo sabías? es que le tiré yo…

Todas:¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Nym:ya basta…o sea… os quedaréis afónicas ¡O PEOR…yo SORDA! O sea que super mega fuerte, yo no puedo estar sorda.

Sakura:pero…¿como pudiste?

Nym:pudiendo guapa, pudiendo.O sea es que yo lo tenía pensado todo…el profe se "caía" y yo le ayudaba a levantarse ¡o sea que ultra chulo mi plan !

Naruto:¿¡QUE LE HICISTE QUE A UN PROFESOR!?

Nym:¡NARUTO! ¡O SEA, QUE YA DIJE QUE SI, QUE LE TIRÉ POR LAS ESCALERAS! ¡Y DEJA DE GRITAR, O SEA, QUE ME DEJAS SORDA!

Hinata:ho…hola Naruto-kun…

Naruto:¡Hola Hinata-chan!-Hinata se pone roja y empieza a tambalearse-Hinata ¿estas bien? ¿tienes fiebre o algo?

Hinata:Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun-Hinata se desmaya y Naruto la sujeta.

Naruto:oh vaya…voy a llevarla a la enfermería…-Naruto se fue caminando y mientras miraba a Hinata con una cara de enamoraito que no veas…hasta que se dio en la cara contra un muro XD

Nym:O sea…ese tío es idiota…y también un enamorado total de super mega fuerte tías.

Sasuke:Hmp…si pero sigue sin darse cuenta de lo que le pasa a Hinata…

Ino y Sakura:Ya…Hinata está enamorada de él.

Sasuke:hmp…aquí hay alguien que no me da la razón.

Nym:O sea, es que no te la doy por que no la creas que por que seas tan ultra kawaii y más bueno que un bollicao ya te voy a dar la razón, por que no la tienes.

Sakura:¿ah no? A ver, lista, que le pasa a Hinata.

Nym: ¿lista?o sea… lista soy por supuesto.O sea, lo que le pasa a Hinata es que utiliza el byakugan…o sea, que a Naruto hay una cosa en la que no le ganas Sasuke, o sea ¿sabes?-Sasuke se queda en estado de repente, empiezan a llamar a todos para asignarles los profesores a los equipos.


End file.
